


Shut-Up and Kiss Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, College AU, Confessions, Dorm Sex, Ffft, M/M, Pesterchum inspired, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost heart break followed by a dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Confess

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a chat I had on pesterchum. I just thought I would write this out in fic form.

You were lying on your bed reading. Why the fuck hadn't you finished these damned pages last night like you were supposed to? Oh yeah. Jake was whining to you all night about his problems with the ladies as usual. You had just gotten absorbed in the text when a noisy ping alerted you of a new message from pesterchum. You sighed setting the book down sitting up grabbing the computer and opening the familiar program. It was Jake. Of course.

\-- golgothasTerrors [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
GT: Ahoy there mister strider!  
TT: Hello English.  
GT: How are you chap?  
TT: Pretty good I guess. Just a little down.  
TT: Yourself?  
GT: Been in quite a rut lately but ill be fine no doubt!  
TT: What's got you in such a funk Jake?  
GT: Oh its nothing! Why are you upset?  
TT: I would rather not say. Not yet anyways. But just tell me English you never get down unless it is semi-serious at least.  
GT: If you say so.  
GT: Well...basically i have been feeling like quite an idiot lately.  
TT: How so?  
GT: Well i asked miss crocker if she fancied me because of some things i have peiced together and she said she didnt see me in such a way.  
GT: Haha! Oh well I guess that is what you get for assuming things right old chum?  
TT: I guess so. I am sorry to hear that though.  
TT: Rejection is the worst.  
TT: Wait do you even feel for her like that?  
GT: Umm well strider im not sure to be honest!  
TT: Hm. Well I don't know what to tell you then English.  
GT: Its alright! This ol chap isnt giving up yet. *double pistols and a wink*  
TT: Yeah. Right.   
TT: I wouldn't think you would. You are a very determined person.  
TT: But...  
TT: Just remember that there is at least one person who loves you.  
GT: Like who?!  
TT: Plenty of people.  
GT: The only real friends i have are you jane and roxy!   
TT: C'mon English. Connect the dots. You're smart.  
GT: Hmm..  
GT: Is it roxy? She is such a foxy lady...heh.  
TT: ...  
GT: What?! Can't a guy dream?  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: Yeah I guy can dream.  
TT: And dream.  
TT: A guy can also hope, but whatever.   
TT: Shit happens.  
GT: Okay then. Erm. Hm so is it roxy?  
TT: No.  
GT: Well th---  
GT: Wait just a minute.  
GT: Strider?  
TT: Hm?  
GT: Egads! *loosens collar a bit*  
GT: Erm...  
GT: Im guessing youre the one to have such..feelings for me?  
TT: Good job.  
GT: Oh golly.  
GT: Uh... mr strider...  
GT: I know youve got these feelings and all...  
GT: Oh goodness. I just dont know how to respond to that.  
TT: Calm down man. I am not trying to force anything on you but I am just so fucking tired of keeping it a secret.  
GT: Okay. Yes right.   
GT: Oh! Look at the time! I need to get to class. Talk to you later! 

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] has ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --


	2. We need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of them grows a pair. Just saying.   
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah precious babbus i am so sorry i didnt update on time! I had some shit go down. But i am here. With my dirkjake thingy hehe.

You curse yourself over and over for speaking up. Great, just what you needed Jake fucking flipping out. You grab your things and head to class in a rush. People stared questiongly at you as you whizzed past. You sat down in your class and just stared blankly fake listening as you mind went a mile a minute. When the hell did this class end.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
You blew it Jake. You blew it. You freaked out on him. Did you want Dirk? You had been friends for so long you should've seen it coming. I mean come on. Best bros don't engage in cuddle study nights...right? You shake your head slightly as if to clear your mind and go to your history class sitting down but only managing to write things about Dirk rather then taking real notes. Your thoughts were mapped out and you were blushing hard. M-maybe it isn't such a bad thing? You sight still unsure.  
The bell finally rang after what seemed like only a few minutes and you hopped up walking out leaning against the wall letting the scene from the morning play through your mind. You spot Dirk storming past and you instantly become concerned.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell finally rings signalling the end of class and by this point you had pretty much managed to mentally destroy yourself. 50 minutes and you were an angsty ball of fire. You bite your lip before throwing your things in your bag and storming out of the class. The professor shoots you a look and you just give him a cool wave slinging your bag out of your shoulder. Fuck the rest of the day you were sitting in your dorm and getting a grip and then you saw him.   
"Strider!" His voice was cheery as always. Nice. Sweet. Awesome. Perfect.  
"Oh hey English. 'Sup?" You try to keep your voice from cracking trying hard to keep your cool and not burst into a fountain of apologies.  
"I uh..erm" He pauses still trying to smile rubbing at the back of his neck adjusting his bag. "Could we talk inside your dorm or something?"   
You swallow shakily still unsure if he is going to kill you or not, for what you said. "Sure thing man."   
"Alrighty! Let's go!"   
You start walking towards the dorms Jake trotting bubbly next to you rambling about his first period and you just nodded not hearing a word.   
You unlock the door and walk in shutting it behind him. Jake promptly sits on your bed tossing his bag aside and clapping his hands together. You just lean against the door lazily.  
"So erm. Strider. About what you mentioned earlier today..." He trails off biting his lip and god damnit why do you find that so adorable. Bad no. Stop thinking these things it will only make it harder.  
"Yeah, and?" You raise an eyebrow a constant melody of shitshitshitshit flying through your thoughts.  
"Well erm. Just how long have you even harvested these feelings?"   
"Way back when we met in that chatroom when we were 13." Your words are pronounced sharply but not aggressivley.   
"Oh my.. well i did fancy you at some point i just wasnt sure if you fancied me back."   
The words at some point were all you heard and you felt your heart break you are sure of it. You cuss yourself out inwardly but manage to keep your poker face raising an eyebrow.  
"And you didn't tell me this why?"  
"Well because I had no idea if you were a homosexual or not!! And I was scared okay?!"  
"Really? REALLY. Do you REALLY think I am the kind of person to give a flying FUCK about something so STUPID like gender?!" Your voice takes a hard edge and you know you shouldn't be talking to him like this but your emotions aren't really being easy to control at the moment.  
He gives you a frightened look, it was brief but it was enough to make your heart ache.  
"No no Jake shit I am sorry continue on."   
He swallows noticibley but takes a deep breath and carries on. " O-oh."  
"Yep."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
You watch Dirk as he sighs and sets down his bag pulling out his desk chair and oh good god. Straddles it. Fuck why is that kind of really hot. You shake yourself slightly and sigh looking down then back up.  
"U-uhh...well Strider..."  
"Just fucking spill it English."   
"Erm! I have nothing to spill! Are you assuming I do?!"   
"I am. If all you wanted to know was how long I have felt the way I do you wouldn't have dragged me back here."  
"Well that was indeed it! I didn't know if you wanted to chat about your homogay feelings infront of everyone."  
"Did you really just say homogay?"  
"Shut up! That is all I wanted anyways..."  
"Alright then. I am going to go then. Peace." He stands up and stretches and good god he is a sexy individual. WOAH THERE STOP THINKING THAT!! You cry in your mind. Then he starts walking towards the door. He slips his bag onto his shoulder and starts turning the handle.  
"Oh just shut the fuck up and kiss me you fool." You nearly clasp a hand over your mouth. Holy damn did you REALLY just say that out loud. You look at him with wide eyes and he seems to be doing a double take.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!! Nevermind."   
"Nope. Not this time. You are not blowing me off this time." He drops his bag and your heart is beating incredibly hard as he quickly closes the distance between you two.   
He cups the side of you face with one palm and as he nears you can smell the sweet slightly minty scent of his breath and you gasp softly before his lips are pressed against yours gently, and...shyly? Striders could be shy with their actions? That thought quickly escapes your mind as your lips melt together and then it is over. Your lips are disconnected and he is pulling back slowly.   
He crosses his arms and you try to lock eyes with him but can't find them behind his impossibly dark shades. "That was..wow...uh..can we just do that again and talk in a little bit?"   
He actually blushes. Dirk. Strider. Is. Blushing. You swallow hard but it was only seconds before he places another firm but more passionate kiss. You hold onto his neck and fall backwards onto the bed. He quickly follows you settling between your legs. He parts his lips slightly and you follow flicking your tounge around curiously. After a minute you both slowly pull away and he has a faint smile and a very prominent blush.   
"Well then Strider..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Golly I am not so good at this what now?"  
"Depends on what you want to do..."  
"I don't know..."  
"Anything you wanted to do on that lonely island of yours?"  
"Plenty of things!!"  
"Care to share?"  
"Noooo!!! I am a gentleman, gentlemen dont say such vulgar things!"   
"Oh my." He raises and eyebrow and puts his fingers to his lips dramatically.  
"Shut up!" You pat his cheek gently and he kisses you on the forehead, you just scowl.  
He smiles and kisses you and before you know it you two are full on making out, tounges basically wrestling and you are flushed. You switch the positions so you are stradling his hips and he looks up at you blushing deeply. He runs a hand through your hair and tugs softly running the same hand down your shoulders, arms sides and to your hips.  
"I really don't know what to do."  
"Just go with what your heart tells you. Or dick one of the two."  
You nip his neck for that and he moans softly sending a sudden gush of blood downwards.   
"Ugghh!" You tug at the waistline of his slowly tenting pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA   
> Update coming tomorrow or thursday ;)


	3. And then they did it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Jake has grown a pair.  
> Dirk has stopped being a whiny bitch.  
> Hot yaois.  
> Initiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up. Shit happened.

You lean down and kiss Jake hungrily your cheeks flushed, your breathing coming out in sharp pants. Jake started tugging on your pants and you arch forward slightly before trailing your hands down and popping the button on his shorts. You unzip them and with a little struggle pull them off and toss them aside eyeing the large bulge in his boxers. He kisses you again running a hand through your hair giving a small moan and you shiver, your fingers digging into his shoulders slightly.   
"Unnng Dirk..." He moans softly biting his lip and you swallow hard, him looking so flustered and pleasured made your dick twitch.   
Jake finally managed to pull down your pants and you wriggle out of him purposfully grinding yourself on him winning you desperate moans. He leans forward once you lean to toss the pants away and glances towards the wall.  
"Do you think we ha-have t-time to...erm..." He blushed.  
You glance over your shoulder at the clock.   
"Yeah..I think so." You are blushing wildly and your words come out breathy and /holy fucking SHIT/ this was happening.  
He gives you a soft smile and takes a shaky breath. "Do you have any er..."  
"I do...yeah one second." You lift yourself off of him shakily and dig through your drawer in the bedside table before pulling out a small bottle of lube, but coming up condomless.   
"Shit..."  
"No...no chap it's fine. I have never...I mean. We don't have to."   
"I want to but only if you're okay with it."   
"I am fine...but uhm. Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah the first time it hurts a little bit, that's why you have to stretch people out...erm and then you usually feel a little sore."  
"So you've??"   
"Not with a person..."  
"Heh oh...hmm."  
"Here why don't you... uh..." You pause and swallow hard. "Why don't you top?"  
"I...I don't know...I will try." He smiles weakly at you and rolls with you slightly so he was straddling his hips grinding softly against you. He kisses and nips at your neck licking hot trails as he does so and you can't help but moan biting a knuckle to keep the noise down.   
The two of you shimmy out of your boxers and he leans back pouring lube on his fingers slicking two of them and dripping some down your crack to your entrance, he swirls his finger around teasingly before slowly sliding it in to the knuckle. He wriggles it around curiously, chewing on his lip as he does so. He begins pumping it in and out before pulling out to the first knuckle and sliding a second along with it. You whimper and moan pushing yourself against him as he starts pumping and scissoring his fingers.  
"Y'sure Y' haven't done this bef'r" You drawl around your knuckle. He smiles proudly, and why the fuck is that so sexy to you.   
"Just tell me when you're r-ready chap." He moans softly a hand ghosting along his length.   
You lean up and pull him down at the same time kissing him hungrily, desperatley and moan into his mouth lowly as your tounges wrestle. He smirks and when you two finally pull away you are gasping for air in between frantic moans biting your knuckle once more, he bites on your neck hard and you yelp before moaning loudly.   
"Sheesh strider! So loud!"   
"S'rry! Nhhggg J'ke F'k!!!" You're muffled better by the two knuckles you now have shoved in your mouth.   
You let him continue for a moment wanting to get used to the feeling of him touching you like this. Wanting to savor it.   
"Ok J'ke...f'k me." You groan and he freezes blushing deeply before pulling out his fingers and then grabbing the lube coating his dick and kissing you.  
Between the kisses he manages to sputter "Yesyes oh god Dirk I want you."   
"I w-awant you too j--aaahh! JAKE!!" You moan sharply and he shuts you up with a kiss as he presses the head into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a horrible person?   
> Last chapter coming soon~~


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously this time...<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and I cut you all off.   
> I was at the ER and just a lot of shit. Anywho~~~ Let's get this started...
> 
> This will be much shorter then the others because well yeah...:I

You whimper slightly as Jake hits the half-way point and he stops letting you adjust to the sudden fullness. The feeling of him in you was almost enough to push you over the edge and you could barely stand it. You wanted him to keep going, to fuck you blind but you couldn't find the words. You just sit there before realizing a way to get him to keep going. You push back against him slightly and he lets out a choked groan and grips your hips pushing in farther.   
He finally gets himself all the way in and stays still while you gasp and pant.   
"Jake..go please." You all but whine and he smiles softly slowly beginning to thrust a soft moan escaping him. You groan and shiver arching into him, as his deep slow thrusts hit your sweet spot over and over. He watches you carefully and picks up his pace, bucking harder, and you rock against him intime with the thrusts. You are a puddle of groaning and panting, and can't find your words once more. He is still hitting that sweet spot but more rapidly and for shorter ammounts of time and it is hurtling you towards the edge. You push him away slightly trying to hint for a change in position and he sighs softly pulling out and you turn so you are on your hands and knees head hanging eyes closed. He slides in once more with more confidence, and quickly finding that perfect pace again but he was spiking deeper.   
Jake shuddered and moaned as he pounded into you and you knew you both were hella close. You grunted and panted and bit your lip trying to repress the moans, knowing just how thin the dorm walls were.   
Your nails dig into the sheets and you fist them up holding fast your back arching.   
"Nnngh! God damn Jake yesss!" You hiss in a sharp moan.   
"F-Fuck! Dirk I-I'm going to blow soon chap!!" His voice was high and needy and his thrusts were becoming sparratic, his grips on your hips iron, and you hoped to god they bruised. He leaned down and nipped your neck winning a sharp moan from you.  
"I-i am p-pretty damn c-close too Jake f-fuck nnngh!" You slipped a hand down to your neglected member to help things along stroking it fast and hard.   
You heard Jake let out a strangled cry with a string of your name and cusswords and he pulled out quickly leaving you feeling strangely empty as he came between your legs. Hearing the delicious noise coming from his mouth was enough to send you over the edge, your load spurting out infront of you, on your stomach and your hands. You slump to your left and he quickly lies next to you finding a tissue from the box on the bedside table wiping you down then himself, grabbing a second to dab at the spunk on the bed.   
"Jesus christopher kringlefuck."  
"For once that sums it up."  
He gives you a small kiss then looks at the sheets forlornly.  
"We will have to wash these mate"  
"Yeah.." You laugh softly completely worn out and he gives a small yawn.   
You curl up next to him and snuggle into his chest your eyes closing.   
"Jake...can we just say fuck it to the rest of the school day? Please?"  
He smiles and kisses your forhead. "Yeah...I am rather exhausted...."   
"Jake...does this mean we are-"  
"Boyfriends, hell fucking yes bloke, if that is what you want."  
"I would love that."  
"Good."  
You look up and kiss him deeply before settling back into his chest your breathing slowing and the next thing you knew you were asleep your hot damp skin melting against his and he quickly followed you on the path of sleep pulling a blanket over the top of you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33 Thank's for reading babbus

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! I will update it later tonight, and then everyother day until i feel it is done.


End file.
